determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Swap!Dtale!Sans
Sans is the Brother to Papyrus and enjoys Tacos and Doing his Patrol. Story Sans has always wanted to Join the Royal Guard. However, he was so weak and too kind to be allowed as a Proper Guard. So, he was taught how to cook Tacos. When Alphys Retired, Sans was hoping to be put in charge, but Alphys gave the Title of Captain to the Lesser Dog. Sans still cooks Tacos and wears his Battle Body from time to time, but it brings back unfortunate Memories. Papyrus bought a Recipe book for Tacos at the Librarby, but Sans refuses to read it and learn how to make Proper Tacos. Papyrus is too lazy to encourage Sans to Learn. Sans is still in the Guard and does his Patrol, but takes many Days off. When Sans was given the DT, he felt amazing. He began thinking of all the different things he can do now, even become the Captain of The RG. But, to Sans' Dismay, he was declined the right to Captain, and instead became less encouraged to do what he loves. Although he's determined to do it, he doesn't find a point to it anymore and only rarely does it. Profile Appearance He wears his usual Battle body, since it's swapped so Dtale!Papyrus doesn't wear the battle body, but Swap!Dtale!Sans does. His shirt is Orange and the sleeve lining is Pink. He wears yellow socks as well. Also, his Bandanna is Pink and his gloves are Purple. His eyes are yellow and his pants are black. His Shoes are pink with red outlines. Sans has no sign of DT on him, unlike Papyrus' Pink Eye, but when Sans goes into Battle Mode, He has a Magenta Left Eye with a White Right one. Personality He is Energetic and Happy. Although, he feels down when he wears his Battle Body to cook Tacos. He doesn't like to dwell on that part of him and tries to distract himself when wearing it on Patrol and eating his Breakfast Tacos. He loves his Brother and Chara, The Human. He doesn't Hate Frisk, but he prefers not to think of her Being with Papyrus, since it makes him Slightly annoyed that his Brother would go out with her. Also, Sans is not Completely Innocent. He's heard about the Birds and The Bees and stuff like that, and he knows a Dirty Joke when he Hears one. He is also not a Yandere, Same with Swap!Sans. That isn't Who they are. But Swap!Dtale!Sans Knows about the Dark Stuff. Don't try to Trick him. He knows. Powers He has Gaster Blasters which have Magenta Eyes. These are Short-lasting and very Energy-Consuming. He has Blue bones and White ones. He can use Red ones, but prefers not to as they do too much Damage and since they ignore Invincibility Frames, they do a lot of Damage whenever they touch the Victim. He has SOUL change and weak Telekinesis. He can't slam a SOUL into a Wall like his Brother Can, but he can switch the Gravity to any wall of the 'Bullet Box'. Rather than Just the floor. SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Like The rest of the Underground, Sans can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. SAVE allows Sans to Save a costume, LOAD allows Sans to Wear it again or to return to that State, and CONTINUE allows Sans to come back after Death. He will return to His SAVE File from when he Last SAVED. Weaknesses Sans is weak to Papyrus' Danger. If Sans finds himself in Danger, and Papyrus Jumps in, Sans becomes scared and let's his guard down, only focusing on trying to protect Papyrus. Tacos. If you offer Sans a Taco, he can't resist it. This does get him killed from time to time, but he comes back. Energy. Sans has little energy for his Powers, but he wishes he had more. Relationships Papyrus Sans' Brother. Sans wants to Protect him, but hates Papyrus' Puns and is annoyed by the whole Papyrus and Frisk Thing. Frisk Sans doesn't hate Frisk, but he is annoyed that Papyrus dates her. Toriel Sans has only met the Queen on 1 occasion and that was when he signed up as a Sentry and Alphys took him to be approved by the Queen herself. Chara Sans likes the Fallen Human, and likes playing games and solving Puzzles with them. He will Protect the Human, but Only if Papyrus is Safe. Papyrus is Sans' Top Priority. Happstablook They haven't Met. Asgore Sans only knows about Asgore from the talks that Papyrus tells him about a guy behind a door that he tells jokes to. Muffet Sans wonders why Papyrus likes Muffet's Restaurant. But, when he got the DT, he hangs out in Muffet's with Papyrus for lunch. But only on a few Occasions. Alphys Sans doesn't Hate Alphys for not giving him the Title of Captain. But he does find it strange that Alphys would choose a Dumb Dog over a Skeleton that is literally Determined to be the Best. Asriel He has seen Asriel around, but they don't talk a lot. He knows about Asriel from what Chara says about him. Since they play around in their Spare Time. Dummy Never Met. Undyne Sans met Undyne when he got the DT and cannot thank Undyne enough. They don't talk much though. Napstablook Sans has all the Albums of Napstablook and will immediately buy the newest Album when he can. This does lower the amount of Gold they get, but Sans works hard to earn the Money. He often Fantasises about dating Napstaton, which is EXTREMELY Strange. The 6 SOULs He only knows Justice and Bravery from the RG and he lives with Integrity. AU Relationships Determinatale Swap!Dtale!Sans will appear with Papyrus in Ask Dtale!Sans Season 2. Unknown!Sans (I don't mind at all) -Canon- While the two have never directly met, Unknown!Sans knows the Sans and Papyrus of this AU struggle to earn money so for some reason (This is a rare example of Unknown being nice) often visits this AU and leaves bags of money around the skele-bros home. Swap!Lucida (Raspberry, Not SwapFell) *Canon To Swap Dtale, Mostly Canon To Lucida). This is Redberry's Shipping partner. The Ship is called Raspy Determination and it started when Swap!Lucida and Lucida went to Dtale, and Dtale!Sans invited Swap!Papyrus and his GF and Brother. During the Visit, Redberry saw Raspberry, and thought she was very cute. So he charged and bowled her over. One thing led to Another, Sans made a Pun, Papyrus, Who was holding him at the Time, Dropped him onto a Sharp Stick Accidentally, and killed Sans. He came back, but Raspberry was Traumatised, And so Redberry helped calm her down, hugging her and hold her Hand. They eventually officially announced they were Together in this Timeline. However, In Raspberry's World, she dates An AU of an OC that belongs to a Friend of the Creator. But Raspy Determination was announced Canon before this was made canon, so The Creator of Lucida and I, the creator of Dtale, are discussing these Things. But most likely, Raspberry dates the AU of the OC, while Redberry tries to fight for Raspberry. I will happily welcome any Art any of you want to show. Copyright Everything about Swap!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Swap!Verse AU's go to the Creator of US, who is Popcornpr1nce. I made my Swap!Dtale because so many others had Swap!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Swap!Verse because so many others have made Swap!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.